Cuando me acuerdo de ti
by KagomeHb
Summary: A veces las personas solemos añorar a otras, y cuando el sentimiento es fuerte, este puede hacerse realidad.... Un fic de SeiyaxSerena....Dejen reviews! Ja ne x3


**Cuando me acuerdo de ti**

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi_

**Pareja: ** _Seiya x Serena_

Disfruten de este Songfic, el cual espero sea de su total agrado!!

_******************************************************************************************_

Hacia algunos instantes había regresado a su casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo, dejó de lado su bolso y cambió su ropa rápidamente a su acostumbrado pijama de conejitos, las cuales, a pesar del tiempo no dejaba de usar.

Se acercó hasta el balcón de su habitación y decidió salir a dar un vistazo, ya que a estas horas de la noche, solía apreciar con claridad las hermosas estrellas del firmamento que brillaban en todo su esplendor, mostrando así un incomparable panorama, y traía consigo aquel pequeño objeto que por años fue su fuente de valor.

Por alguna razón observar las estrellas se había convertido en algo más que un simple pasatiempo, ahora era como si su vida dependiera de ello y todas las noches hacía lo mismo desde _aquel día._

De pronto una vocecita muy conocida la distrajo de su ensimismamiento regresándola a la realidad.

_Serena…_- Luna la miraba fijamente con un aire de preocupación - _¿estás bien?_

La joven volteo hacia la pequeña gata y simplemente asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

_Últimamente e__stas un poco extraña…._ –comentó la gata de color negro al notar aquel aire de melancolía en los ojos de su dueña quien al escuchar esas palabras emitió un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

_S__olo estoy algo melancólica…eso es todo _- la respuesta de Serena no llegó a tranquilizar a la pequeña felina, quien solo prefirió quedarse en silencio y observar con ella el firmamento - _Me pregunto…. ¿como estará Seiya?_- Luna miró detenidamente a Serena y notó que acariciaba el prendedor en forma de osito que el joven pelinegro le dio hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_¿Lo extrañas?_ – la rubia volteó a ver con sorpresa a la gata quien ahora estaba sentada en la baranda donde se apoyaba.

_¿Qué?_ – preguntó la joven un tanto nerviosa, sin saber el porque de sentirse así.

_Me refiero a Seiya…. ¿lo extrañas?_ – hizo de nuevo la pregunta Luna, quien reflejaba comprensión y preocupación en su mirar.

_Pues….claro, en aquel entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y me aco__stumbre mucho a estar cerca de él…_– las palabras de Serena mostraban una clara señal de añoranza.

La gata seguía mirándola y escuchando con cuidado sus palabras ya que al parecer, su dueña tenía algo escondido en su interior, que le estaba causando mucha tristeza y que en aquel instante deseaba compartir con ella.

_Sabes…_- continuo diciendo Serena suspirando una vez más-…._hay ocasiones en las que siento que él se aparecerá delante de mi y me dirá: "bombón…hoy día estoy libre así es que tengamos una cita"_ – sonrió nostálgicamente la rubia, recordando algunos momentos similares que vivió algunos años atrás.

_Serena…_ - susurró Luna al percibir su decaimiento, jamás imaginó verla en aquella condición por la partida de un amigo, sobre todo de una que se produjo varios años atrás. Es decir, sabia muy bien que entre ambos jóvenes había surgido una relación un tanto extraña para muchos, pero unida a la vez y probablemente la separación tan abrupta provocó en la joven ese tipo de reacción.

_Creo que su partida me afectó__ mas de lo que hubiera imaginado…_ - unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, mostrando su dolor y aquellos sentimientos encontrados que había guardado por casi 5 años, los cuales habían sido una gran tortura.

_Serena…no te aflijas_ – comentó apenada la gata – _se que algún día podrás verlo de nuevo_ – aunque aquellas palabras no eran del todo ciertas, Luna pensó que eran las mejores para reconfortar a la joven quien al escucharla solo asintió, para luego secar aquellas gotas saladas de su rostro con la manga de su pijama.

Pasó un largo rato en el que ninguna de las dos habló, solo mantenían su vista fija en el firmamento, cuando de repente una estrella fugaz cruzo velozmente el cielo nocturno.

_¡Mira Serena es una estrella fugaz….pide un deseo!_ – comento entusiasmada la felina, recibiendo un Si por parte de la princesa lunar quien inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

_¡Déjame verlo….déjame ver a Seiya una vez más…por favor!_ – pidió con gran afán la muchacha esperando que aquel pedido se hiciera realidad, lo cual le pareció poco probable pero aun así se negaba a perder la esperanza de lograrlo.

Pronto la brisa nocturna incitó a que la rubia ingresara a su habitación para poder cobijarse y descansar, sin embargo el sueño se hizo presente luego de un buen rato, puesto que su mente aun divagaba en la figura de un apuesto joven pelinegro que cada vez se hacía más y más lejana.

_*******************************************************************************************_

_Bombón…_- escucho una voz conocida llamarla, pero no se levanto - _¡oye Bombón….ya levántate, no seas perezosa!_ – otra vez esa voz se hacia presente y cercana, algo dentro de la rubia la llevo a despertarse y llevarse una sorpresa un tanto…. ¿Inesperada?

_¿¡Seiya!?_ – soltó la joven mostrando una gran sorpresa al ver al joven cantante parado frente a ella y mirándola divertido, siendo bañado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación.

_¡Vaya…al fin despiert__as!, tienes el sueño muy pesado…_ - comento el pelinegro en tono burlón, pero Serena hacia caso omiso a sus palabras, tan solo se quedo mirándolo perpleja mientras sentía unas cuantas lagrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas una vez más.

_¿Qué pasa Serena, estas bien? ¡Parece __que hubieras visto un fantasma! _– Seiya se acerco a ella, sentándose en su cama y deslizo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha de la joven para así limpiar las lágrimas que no se detenían.

Definitivamente no había cambiado respecto a su actitud, pero en lo físico era todo lo contrario. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo percatarse de que ahora estaba un poco más alto, sus facciones eran más maduras, su cuerpo fornido, puesto que ya no se trataba de aquel adolescente al cual conoció en la preparatoria, su cabello azabache tan largo como de costumbre y su mirada azulada, aquella que solía calmarla cuando sentía que nada tenía solución, seguía presente.

_**Será que el tiempo tiene mil estaciones y un rincón  
donde se guardan esas pequeñas cosas del amor  
y la melancolía se vuelve poesía entre los pliegues de mi voz  
matando las banderas que van dejando huellas  
y excita la imaginación**_

Serena estaba confundida, ya que no sabía si aquello que estaba viviendo era real o tan solo otra dolorosa ilusión creada por su subconsciente que acongojaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él, soñando todas las noches que Seiya venía y se la llevaba a un hermoso lugar que tal vez estaba escondido entre las estrellas del universo.

_Bombón… ¿estas sufriendo por culpa mía?_ – la pregunta del pelinegro la dejó mas confundida aun, ya que parecía como si él estuviera al tanto de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo…pero que a la vez era imposible, ya que Seiya estaba a ¡miles de kilómetros lejos de la tierra!

Serena no sabía que decir con exactitud, pues este había sido el sueño más real que tenía hasta el momento, en ningún otro se vio hablando con el pelinegro.

_**Cuando me acuerdo de ti **_

_**la magia echa a volar así**_

_**no te siento tan lejos**_

_**cuando me acuerdo de ti**_

_**y luego de caer vencido**_

_**solo se que te quiero**_

_**cuando me acuerdo de ti...**_

_**cuando me acuerdo de ti...**_

_Seiya…__. ¿eres real?_ – se atrevió a preguntar un poco temerosa de imaginar que tras esa pregunta se desvaneciera, no obstante el joven sonrió con ternura, conmovido por el comportamiento de ella, quien a pesar del tiempo aun seguía siendo la misma chica infantil que tanto _amaba._

_Soy tan real como tú quieras_ – contestó el pelinegro con seguridad acariciando su cabello dorado esta vez, el cual a su parecer seguía estando igual o mucho más largo que antes.

Serena suspiró y se dejo envolver por el agradable ambiente a su alrededor, desde que él se marchó todo para ella dejó de tener sentido, dándose cuenta lo tarde que había reaccionado sobre lo que realmente sentía y sintiéndose una tonta por no haberlo detenido a tiempo.

_**Y si la piel es frágil más fácil es la tentación**_

_**(más fácil es la vida)**_

_**y busco lo imposible**_

_**Teniendo todo alrededor**_

_**Cuando me acuerdo de ti**_

_**Y en la invasión de celos**_

_**Se me derrumba el cielo**_

_**Y hay una sola explicación...**_

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de su momentánea compañía. Seiya se acercó un poco más a la rubia, jalándola con cuidado, la tomó en sus brazos, para así abrazarla y sentir el calor que tanto añoró.

_¿Seiya...? _– preguntó un poco nerviosa la muchacha por aquel acto tan repentino.

_Sólo déjame estar así por un momento, por favor_ – lo último fue dicho como si de una suplica se tratase.

La joven solo asintió sin refutar, ya que ella también esperaba tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para poder respirar su embriagante aromo que deseaba memorizar, puesto que sabía con seguridad que pronto aquel mágico instante terminaría.

_**Cuando me acuerdo de ti**_

_**la magia echa a volar así**_

_**no te siento tan lejos**_

_**cuando me acuerdo de ti**_

_**y luego de caer vencido**_

_**solo se que te quiero**_

_**cuando me acuerdo de ti...**_

_**cuando me acuerdo de ti...**_

Seiya mantenía los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente el característico aroma a fruta fresca que Serena solía tener. Lentamente se separó de ella quién se alarmó pensando que tal vez la dejaría, no obstante el pelinegro le sonrió calidamente, acortando esta vez la distancia entre sus rostros, para luego besar los labios de la muchacha, quién se sorprendió por unos segundos pero que luego de sentir la suavidad de los labios masculinos se dejó llevar por todo aquello que sentía.

El día del último concierto de threelights, cuando él trató de hacer lo mismo, ella evitó aquel contacto, debido a que conocía muy bien las consecuencias. Si se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, si hubiera dejado que él la besara, tal vez habría mandado por la borda su destino como la Neo Reina Serenity por lo que decidió no hacerlo y aquel esfuerzo había sido en vano debido a que, un par de meses más tarde, su relación con Darien terminó abruptamente ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de que todo cambió entre ellos.

El pelinegro se separó muy despacio, terminando de saborear aquel dulce beso que estuvo esperando por años y que por fin pudo obtener. No supo exactamente cuantas veces soñó con un momento como este, sin embargo debía admitir que la realidad era mil veces mucho mejor que una simple fantasía. No obstante aquello lo había llevado a seguir adelante y evitar derrumbarse al sentirse lejos de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Serena no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados después de haber disfrutado de la calidez que aquellos labios le brindaron, haciéndole olvidar el enorme sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

_**Si tu fuego ilumina mi alma**_

_**Y mi mundo final eres tu**_

_**Que me importa perder la batalla**_

_**Si al final del camino**_

_**Eres mi dios y mi cruz**_

_**(Eres mi dios y mi cruz)...**_

_Bombón…_ - hablo Seiya, por primera vez luego de un largo instante de mantenerse en total mutismo– _deseo que tengas esto…_ - susurró el pelinegro sacando de su bolsillo una hermosa caja de color rojo la cual parecía cubierta de rubíes, los cuales resplandecían ante los rayos lunares.

_¿Qué es?_ – pregunto curiosa la muchacha, tomando la caja entre sus manos.

_Ábrelo y lo sabrás…_ - le dijo él, guiñándole el ojo a la rubia, provocando con ello que se sonrojara.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Seiya, la joven abrió lentamente la caja, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que se hallaba dentro de esta.

_¡Es hermoso!_ – murmuró Serena al apreciar un collar dorado, de fina cadena con un dije de estrella el cual tenía incrustado una pequeña piedra roja, la cual parecía de ensueño debido a su belleza.

_Es un pequeño obsequio….siempre tuve deseos de dártelo_ – comentó contento el pelinegro al ver la sonrisa de la rubia.

_Gracias Seiya…muchas gracias_ – cerró la caja y la llevo a la altura de su pecho para abrazarla con ternura y felicidad.

El pelinegro la admiró unos momentos más y entonces supo que ya era hora de regresar, por lo que se levantó de la cama, sin despegar su vista de ella.

_¡No te vayas!_ – pidió la rubia al ver la acción del chico, quien se sorprendió de que se diera cuenta aunque tarde o temprano debía hacerlo.

_Lo siento Bombón…pero es hora de irme_ – murmuró con suma tristeza, evitando mostrar algún rasgo de debilidad. Serena se levantó de la cama y tomó su mano, atrayéndolo hacia ella para luego abrazarlo.

_¡Quédate conmigo…solo hasta que me duerma!_ – suplicó la sailor scout separándose un poco del joven – _así la despedida será menos dolorosa_ – a pesar de que ella sonreía, sabía en el fondo que deseaba llorar no obstante deseaba que él se llevara el mejor de los recuerdos esa noche.

Seiya no pudo negarse, ya que él deseaba lo mismo, en silencio ambos se recostaron en la mullida cama de la joven, sintiendo el calor mutuo. El joven se abrazó a la cintura de ella, percibiendo las curvas femeninas, las cuales se habían acentuado con el paso del tiempo.

_Seiya…_ - llamó la joven entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

_Dime Bombón…_- el pelinegro pudo percibir la tristeza en la voz de la mujer quien se esforzaba por no llorar.

_Te amo…_- terminó por decir la joven, causándole un enorme asombro al joven quién no pudo evitar dejar correr unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, aproximándose aun más al cuerpo de la muchacha quien al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormida.

_**Cada vez que me acuerdo**_

_**Cada vez que me acuerdo de ti**_

_**Ohhh....cada vez.....ohhhh**_

_Yo también te amo Bombón….y no sabes cuanto.._. – susurró para si mismo el pelinegro, besando la mejilla de ella. Después de levantarse con sumo cuidado, echó un último vistazo a la mujer que dormía, y finalmente se perdió de vista en la ventana, donde se pudo apreciar como un rayo de luz volvía a cruzar el cielo, disipándose en la negrura de este.

_**********************************************************************_

Amaneció y Serena sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro, por lo que abrió los ojos con fastidio, se removió entre las sábanas de su cama sintiendo el vació en ella, recordando de golpe el sueño que había tenido.

_¡Seiya!_ – exclamó un poco inquieta la muchacha.

_¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?_ – preguntó Luna mirando a su dueña con preocupación.

_¿Luna…donde esta Seiya?_ – la pequeña gata no entendía las palabras de la rubia quien parecía desorientada.

_Creo que aun no terminas de despertar Serena….solo estamos tu y yo_ – respondió la pequeña felina notando decepción en los ojos de ella.

_Pero yo…_ - Serena quería refutarle que había visto al muchacho y las cosas de las que hablaron, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que la gata tenía razón y que todo fue un hermoso y furtivo sueño….como siempre.

Fue entonces cuando sintió algo entre sus sábanas, levantándolas un poco para ver de que se trataba y no pudo evitar abrir con los ojos con un gran desconcierto…_**"Era la caja que Seiya le había dado"**_

_¿Qué es eso Serena? – _preguntó extrañada la gata negra, mirando la caja carmesí, la cual nunca antes vió en manos de su compañera.

_¡Fue real!_ – exclamó con algarabía la rubia, apretando la caja en su pecho, y llorando por la inmensa dicha de saber que pudo estar al lado del joven por unos momentos.

Luna arqueó una ceja sin terminar de comprender las palabras de Serena, sin embargo, estaba segura de que algo bueno le sucedió cambiando así su tristeza por una alegría absoluta. Al parecer ella y Serena tendrían mucho de que conversar una vez que se calmara.

_*******************************************************************************************_

_Veo que amaneciste de buen humor el día de hoy_ – comentó un joven de cabellos plateados hacía otro pelinegro que yacía sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol.

_¿Eso crees?_ – preguntó divertido Seiya admirando la hermosa mañana en su querido planeta.

_No lo creo…así parece ser_ – le dijo Yaten fastidiado ante la conducta del pelinegro quien no dejaba de sonreír.

_Supongo que algún día lo sabrás_ – Seiya se levantó de su lugar y apoyó una mano en el hombro del peliplateado, dejándolo mucho más confundido que antes.

_¿Me perdí de algo?_ – curioseó Taiki quien se había cruzado con Seiya segundos atrás y quien del mismo modo, notó el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro.

_¡Quien sabe….creo que cada día que pasa enloquece más! _ - sentenció el platinado.

"_Te amo"_, era las palabras que se clavaron en la mente de Seiya y que jamás se borrarían.

_Algún día estaremos juntos Bombón…hasta entonces seguiré vigilando tus sueños_ – pensó el joven dirigiéndose hacia el castillo donde su querida princesa aguardaba por ellos.

_**FIN**_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**Hola a todos!!! Regreso luego de un tiempito para publicar esta nueva historia que tuve en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que por falta de tiempo e inspiración no llegaba a completar, pero finalmente me llegaron las ganas y la terminé XD…**_

_**La canción que utilicé para este fic se llama "cuando me acuerdo de ti" y le pertenece a Donato y Estefano, si tienne tiempo le dan una chequeada por que la canción realmente vale la pena (Creo que la escuche unas 20 veces para poder finalizar el fic xD)**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews, Conmigo será hasta otra oportunidad, se despide su amiga**_

_**Kagomehb :3**_


End file.
